Don't Come Around Here No More
by Jenny7
Summary: He was just sitting there, minding his own business, until she came along. A look at what goes on inside of Sawyers head as he pushes Kate away. SawyerKate


Disclaimer: I do not own Sawyer, Kate or any of the the others mentioned/portrayed in this story. I do not own Lost, but if I did I sure as hell would have made sure Sawyer didn't get shot in the finale! And the song used is "Don't Come Around Here No More" by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers. I also borrowed the song titled for the story.

Note: This is my first story in a long time. It is also my first Skate story so be kind please!

Summary: Sawyer/Kate. A look at what goes on inside of Sawyers head as he pushes Kate away.

Don't Come Around Here No More

He was just lying there, minding his own business. Sure, the plane that he was on had crashed. Sure, he was on some mysterious island with pissed off polar bears running wild. Sure, he might be stuck here for some time. But for Sawyer, this wasn't so bad. As he saw it, being on a sunny island with a beach just a few feet away from his own private living space was a lot better then living in his run down old shanty back in Dixie land. That is, until _she_ came along to intrude on his fun in the sun.

_Hey! Don't come around here no more  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! Don't come around here no more _

He'd first noticed her on the plane sitting next to a nice gentleman with a badge. She certainly didn't look like a convict, but he knew better then to judge by that. Hell, most people looked at him and pinned him as a criminal at first glance. Yea, maybe they would be right in that judgment but it was a judgment none the less. Sawyer knew about the gray areas in life. He knew that the word 'convict' did not necessarily mean 'evil'. He knew she wasn't one of those broads who would just go kill a few people for some giggles. She had her reasons, even if no one else knew about them.

And maybe that's why she had clung to him from the beginning. OK, maybe 'clung' wasn't the right word. But she did seem totolerate him betterthen the others did.

_Stop walking down my street  
Don't come around here no more  
Who did you expect to meet?  
Don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey! Don't come around here no more _

At first he'd wondered what she'd wanted from him. Contrary to popular belief, Sawyer was not used to beautiful women following him around. It was no secret to the other survivors that Sawyer liked to keep to himself. It was his way and he didn't care what anybody thought of it. But she didn't seem to think anything of it. She just seemed to not even notice his constant attempts to get away from her pestering and nagging. She kept prodding her way into his life, not even noticing that he wanted no part of it. Or, at least he pretended not to want it.

Sawyer hated nagging. He despised it. She loved to nag him and pester him and make his day all the harder. And somewhere along the line, he had begun to not mind it so much. Hell, he may as well be honest. He'd grown to even like it a bit.

_I've given up, stop. I 've given up, stop.  
I've given up, stop. On waiting any longer  
I've given up, on this love getting stronger _

Just as things seemed to be cooling down. Just when he'd accepted the fact that she was going to keep nagging him for the rest of their time on this godforsaken island, she'd kissed him. Sure, it had been a bribe. Sure, he had prompted her to do it. But she had wanted it. Before the kiss things were simple. She was just some chick on an island that he wanted nothing to do with, well _almost_ nothing. He didn't mind her caring about him sometimes, since no one ever really bothered to. But he preferred not to think about things like that.

And then there was the kiss. It was incredible. Sawyer had kissed a lot of women in his time. Most of them he either paid at the end of the night or shoved out his door the next morning when they wanted to cook him breakfast like good little girlfriends. Sawyer didn't have girlfriends, only one night stands. Sawyer didn't fall in love. At least, not until he landed on that godforsaken island!

_I've given up, stop. I've given up, stop.  
I've given up, stop. You tangle my emotions  
I've given up, honey please admit it's over_

Sawyer lived by the philosophy of twelve year old boys everywhere, and he was not afraid to admit it. If you like a girl, you tease, shove, scold, yell at, or patronize her until she can't stand you anymore. This is, of course, what he did with this girl. He'd done all of the above, hoping that maybe she would leave him alone. Because whenever she was around he got those goddamn fluttery feelings in his stomach. The first few times he'd been able to pass it off as hunger pangs, but eventually he had to recognize it for what it was.

Love.

So, he teased her more. He pushed her away, and then she came back again. Sawyer was a manly man, a tough guy. He could chop trees down and fire guns at people and kill people when they deserved it. He could tell the cold hard truth without a single word from the little angel on his shoulder. That angel had retired years ago he suspected.

_I don't feel you anymore  
You darken my door  
Whatever you're looking for  
Hey, don't come around here no more _

Sawyer was scared. Sawyer, a man proud to admit that he was afraid of nothing, was afraid of a 120 lb girl with brown eyes that bore into his soul. Sawyer was not even afraid of the damn monster in the woods, but one look from this girl paralyzed him with fear. The fear had turned him into a miserable bastard he suspected. People wanted nothing to do with him when he was like this, which is why he _was_ like this. He was like this so that none of those damn bastards would bother him. He wanted to be alone, because he deserved that much. Because his heart was coming dangerously close to opening up again. This, he was sure, would kill him.

One final push. Then she would be gone. Or he would be gone. Off to sea and away from her stares and nags and heartfelt discussions on life before, during, and after the island. No more revealing dirty little secrets by the fire while sipping whatever alcohol he could find.

No more feeling cared about.

No more feeling understood.

Goddamn, he was going to miss this one. This was going to hurt like hell.

_Hey! Honey please, don't come around here no more  
Whatever you're looking for  
Ah, oh, ah, ah.  
Don't come around here no more  
_


End file.
